Forgotten Trilogy: Forgotten Memories
by prussianprideandironcrosses
Summary: During a time of peace, a new enemy arrives. While enemies can come in any shape and size, this one is unexpected and brings with him new and old memories, as well as a new perspective on Feliciana's life with Ludwig. What about Ivan, whose always shown an interest in her since she was younger. Also, who is Venice? And what really happened to HRE? RusIta, GerIta, and ChibiTaliaxHRE
1. Prologue

This is a Fan Fiction I have worked on for a while, almost a year in all reality. So here we are, Forgotten Memories, A RusIta Fan fiction.

* * *

Ivan looked at Venice, his heart breaking at the sight of him lying across the couch. "Venice...", he said softly, running a hand over his head. "You need to wake up, Veni...", he said again, watching as the Brunette's eyes opened, the dark orbs looking at him with a fading light. "I-Ivan...", the Italian said with a bit of accent still in his voice. Ivan hugged him lightly, avoiding the wound on his stomach, which still hadn't stopped bleeding.

"Veni..." Ivan said with tears filling his eyes, heart breaking as the man faded away. Venice looked back up at him, cupping his chin with a small smile on his face. "Ivan...I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you. I shouldn't have gone-", he started to cough, blood landing on his other hand. The Russian's violet eyes watched in horror as he did this, biting his lip to keep from letting any noises out. He ran a hand through his hair, keeping the façade that everything would be found and he would live. "I know you are...but you'll be ok, right? We'll get through this." Ivan's voice cracked as his eyes continued to lose the light, blood spilling on the floor and his uniform.

Venice tried to sit up, but couldn't, so Ivan moved closer to him with the thought of making it easier on the small man. ", Venice...", he leaned in, kissing the fading man below him for a moment, then pulled away. The Italian gave a nod, nuzzling into him. "Te amo, Ivan...", he said with tears in his eyes. "Please remember me, but find someone who makes you happy...that's all I ask."

Then, with one last breath, Venice was gone.

* * *

I know this chapter is short, but it'll get a lot longer and much more detailed. Of course, there will be more feels and I'll involve more of the original characters here soon~


	2. Camping Trip Troubles

Well, after a bit of a wait, I've finally gotten the next chapter out and ready to read~ I'm sorry for the wait, but I've had a lot going on in my life, and we just hit spring break! So here we are~

* * *

Italy let out a yawn, waiting for Germany to get back from collecting the fire wood for the night, or at least enough to keep their fire going for the night. She stirred the pasta that was cooking over the open fire, ready to eat it though it wasn't ready just yet. The Italian had taken the time to boil, peel, deseed, and mash the tomatoes in with some herbs and spices, along with making the pasta by hand before they'd gone on the trip so that there would be a bit of homemade food for the pair to eat. She tasted a piece, recognizing that it was ready to be strained and the sauce needed to be added in.

The sound of twigs snapping made her look over, smiling as she saw Germany approach with wood in hand. She gave a wave, standing to greet him and help with the wood. The German frowned at the sight of the food, shaking his head. "Italien, how many times do I have to tell you not to waste our water on pasta? We only have so much of it while we're out this far from everyone else." he scolded, causing her to look at the ground and kick a rock. "Sorry Germany," her tone apologetic and a bit sad, "I just thought you'd like something to eat when you got back from collecting wood." she said with a smile, brown eyes starting at the ground.

Germany gave off a sigh. "Ja, I appreciate the effort, Italy. Just try to make something that is more effective and uses less water." Italy looked up to him, grinning a bit. "Would you like to eat?", she asked, going back to the pasta, picking up a bowl she'd gotten out. The German's stomach growled in reply, walking over to collect the bowl she was filling for him.

Unknowingly, the pair was being watched from the bushes by Ivan. It wasn't that they were at war or anything, but he didn't trust Ludwig at all. Alice was with the German, but the feeling he'd gotten from the man since WWII was something else. Of course, he knew that Ludwig had most likely remembered his past, though he knew that no one had told Alice about it or hers. This was why they only referred to her as Alice, to keep her from remembering that, though most other nations knew theirs without knowing their own past.

Ivan didn't think he had one, though there was a possibility that he could. Ludwig was the Holy Roman Empire and Alice was once someone he had loved and held dear, and that someone was someone he might never get back. The Russian shook his head, clearing his thoughts of the older Italian before turning back to the pair and watching Alice walk into the woods long after they'd finished eating and Ludwig had fallen asleep. He waited for her to pass, and then followed her into the forest to keep an eye on her. He only wanted what was best for her, though he would always keep his distance as to keep from causing her pain as he had in another life. The thought of him only made Ivan's frozen heart ache and defrost a bit before removing the thought of him from his mind.

The Russian walked through the woods behind her, off in the distance. She collected more fire wood, which made sense to him since it was obvious that she was unable to sleep. Ivan watched as started to gag, collapsing to the ground and letting go of her wood before vomiting the meal that she'd eaten hours earlier. He started to approach her, only for a twig to snap and draw the Italian's attention to the bush he was hiding behind. Prepared for this, Ivan cut a hole in his pants and placed fake blood on it, smearing it and pouring it on it before crawling out from behind the bush as if he were in agony. "Italy, help me...", me called before 'passing out.'

She quickly covered her vomit and ran out of his site, which drew worry to him. Ludwig was a great tracker, which meant that he'd find where Ivan would go from there. So Ivan had to injure himself. Pulling out a knife that was given to him by Alfred years ago, he closed his eyes and bit down on the sheath before jamming it into his leg, pulling it jaggedly downwards. The end result was a wound that was eight inches long, blood pouring out of it. He replaced the blade in the sheath before hiding it in his heavy jacket.

Ivan rubbed debris from the forest on himself and the wound, making it look as if he'd been injured for a little while. The blood loss caused him to become tired, his eyes closing as it poured out of him. He could hear Ludwig and Alice approaching him, though he couldn't keep his mind clear enough to be able to stay awake as the pair knelled next to him, inspecting the wound before he passed out.


End file.
